THE CAMP
by archer75
Summary: It all started with a ghost story and it ended with...read if you want to know what's the ending of this story. Almost all the characters are here.


Author: I was busy with work but I manage to finish this one for Halloween. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: As always

*********************************

"It was a night nobody ever expected. It was in this very woods where it all happened." Midori started her story. They seat around the bonfire. Everyone intently paying attention, all eyes fixed on her. "A killer was on the loose but the seven campers had no idea about it. They were all inside their tents sleeping soundly when…" she pauses and looked closely in her listener's eyes "A SHARP SCREAM! Cut through the air waking everybody up and made them scamper out of their tents." And as if on cue a cold wind blew and the fire flicker.

Shiho moved closer to Tate's side griping on his shirt. Mai swallowed hard looking so engrossed on Midori's story. While most of them acted calm but the truth is the story is getting through them.

"They ran to the woods not knowing which direction to take each taking their own path. The boy and his girlfriend ran through that direction" pointing at one side of the woods "They found a cave and hid. Thinking that they where safe they sat closely together, catching their breathe."

Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru's side. While Shizuru feeling Natsuki pulled her close and put her arms around her protectively. "Ara is my Natsuki scared?" she asked in a whisper, teasing. Natsuki just glared at her not saying any word she turned her attention back to the story teller.

" Thinking that they've lost the killer they started to feel a little calm. The man pulled her girlfriend and gave her a kiss due to fear and frustration he lost control of himself and had forgotten where they were and their situation, his kiss became deeper and his hand started to linger on his girlfriend's body and they started taking their cloths off, and he started feeling his girlfriend's bre-…*smack!* Aaawww! " Youko smacked her on the head.

"MIDORI!" Mai interrupted while the men groaned in disappointment "Do you really have to give the details on that?" she covered Mikoto's ears her face all red, not only hers the others too are a little flushed.

"Alright jeez…*rubbing the back of her head* you're no fun…Fine so they did this and that" sounding bored cutting that part of the story, but her voice went back to serious and creepy sound when she reached the next part of the story " While they were so busy with each other…" she turned and looked at the dark side of the woods "and…A HAND GRABBED THE BOY'S LEGS!!!" grabing Aoi's hand at the same time *SPLAG!* "Awwww!!!" pain strucked her left eye, holding up her throbbing eye, she faced the person responsible for it "You don't have to do that you know!" she yell.

"Well you don't have to startle us like that! Sorry I wasn't able to control my self " Chie said pulling Aoi closer. Giggling surrounded the place.

Sighing Midori get on with the story. "Where was I? Oh yeah... So a hand grabbed the boy's legs and pulled him away from his girlfriend he tried to fight it but the hand is so strong, and since it's dark they can't see who it was. Another scream filled the place that night. The girl grabbed her cloths put them on and she started looking for her boyfriend. She called out his name. Not getting any answer she find the way out of the cave. When she finally got out her eyes went wide, she felt her body froze and her voice worn out. Letting fear swallow her, she felt her knees weakened and everything else turned pitch black. She fainted. His boyfriend's body is hanging on the tree with a rope on his neck blood oozing from his throat…"

Gasp and whimpers surrounded the place when "Naked???" all eyes turned to the person who asked. *smack-wack-punch* he was ambushed by slaps, punches and pebbles thrown at him "aawww! hey! Stop that!" shielding himself from the attacks.

"You really know how to ask stupid questions Tate" Nao said while throwing a can of empty soda at the guy sounding annoyed.

"What I think that was just an embarrassing way to die!" He exclaimed.

"Now, now back to the story stop interrupting me, and stop being too violent leave that to the story. When the woman woke up she's no longer in the entrance of the cave she was back in their camp site tide up on a tree together with her friends there where only three of them left. They said that the killer got the others' they started crying. Then they heard someone walked in, the person is wearing a ski mask and a jacket. His body is thin but he's strong. 'You're not suppose to be here' he said, the remaining campers trembled in fear crying for help even if they know that no one would hear them, panic rose as they watch the man pulled a bloody knife from his pocket. They can't run because they're tied up. 'You should have stayed home' the man said in a creepy voice. And that night more ear splitting scream filled these woods.

Three days after the patrols started looking for the campers they were supposed to be back two days before. Their family filled with worries started looking for them. But they were too late, they found the rotten bodies of their loved ones all their throats were cut… Until now nobody really knew what happened that night or who that killer was or his reason for killing the campers, they called the killer slusher because of the way he killed his victims . After that incident this camping sight was closed for ten years, they only opened it when they thought it was already safe. It has been twenty years since that incident but the people who came camping on this place said they could still hear the victims' screams at night."

All eyes went wide, hands turned cold. All swallowed hard. Hearts hammering on their chests.

"They believe that those campers were looking for justice. It was also believed that the killer is still lurking on this woods looking for his new victims…" she straightened "The end."

Even the story was already over the camp remained silent.

"But I don't believe in that crap." Midori said voice turned into her usual playful one. "That's why I brought this " Showing a bag to the group.

"What's that?" Mikoto asked. The group started to relax.

Midori poured the content of the bag. "Flashlights, rechargeable lamps, knives, first aid kit, etc."

"What for Youkino asked?" Trying to push an answer on her own question aside making her self believe that she's wrong that they won't go…

"We are going GHOST HUNTING!" Midori excitedly said.

"WHAT!" They exclaimed.

"You can't be serious, it's already too dark!" Nao said.

"Oooh don't tell me you're scared Yuuki Nao?" Midori said in a challenging voice.

And Nao took the trap. "Of course not! I'm In."

"That can be fun, ne Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru suggested with a giggle.

The rest of the group started complaining. So Midori stood up and signaled everyone to keep quiet "Now! Everyone, I'm not pushing you to do it. Those who are _soooo_ scared to come may stay, if you want to come, which means you're not _soooo_ scared grab a flashlight and come with me."

They looked at each other, ego and pride prevail, as if to prove they're up for the challenge and not scared each picked up a flash light.

Midori seems so happy with the result, laid up her next plan. "Since everyone is coming, hunting would be more fun if we split up into two groups to cover up more space."

And again the group started complaining "Alright fine if you're scared we can just go and get some sleep." And her bluff worked for the third time. She divided the group:

**Group I**: Midori's group (since she proclaimed her self as the leader)

Youko, Nao, Shiho, Tate, Mikoto, Mai.

**Group II** is made up of Chie, Aoi, Natsuki, Shizuru, Yukino, Haruka and Reito.

"My group will take this side we'll meet up back on the camp, we only have one first aid kit per group so don't split up." She said and they all go on their way

**The Hunt**

******************

Group I

Midori lead the way the rest followed her without any interest in the real purpose of that trip they were busy trying to fill their minds with something else other than ghosts, before they pee on their pants.

"Midori do you know where were going? We seem to be deeper into the woods, and this paths hasn't been taken before, the grasses are too thick?" Youko said in a worried voice. Midori instantly stopped; the rest froze on their track. "Midori?" She moved closer on her friend tapping her shoulder, she didn't answer.

A cold wind blew dry leaves flew on their side, chills filled them. Shiho pulled Tate closer, Mai wrap her arms around the clueless Mikoto's neck, who's busy eating a sandwich, not even noticing that Mikoto almost choked, while Nao felt like the hair on her neck stood up, she shook the fear away and gulp.

"Do you feel that?" Midori said in a low and soft voice. The others moved closer with each other and started looking around them panic is starting to take them.

Midori then kept quiet again as if waiting for something. The rest waited even though they have no idea on what they're waiting, they looked at Midori intently not wanting to look anywhere else. Their sweat turned cold.

And then Midori moved, she bow her head they moved closer to her. "Don't tell me she's possessed ?" Mai said in a trembling tone. "It's impossible" Shiho said. And Midori moved again they gasp. Youko was about to tap her again by the shoulder when…

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Midori turned facing them in hast, face pale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all scream in unison and started running in different direction.

**********************************************************

Group II

"Where are we?" Aoi asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure were taking the right path the grasses are cleared in this area." Chie answered.

Natsuki is quietly observing things, their group remained quiet since they left the camp. She saw something on the ground and pick it up, she was busy tinkling on it when "Ack!" something heavy hit her "Natsuki I'm scared" Shizuru jumped on her from behind she almost fell face flat on the ground it's a good thing she manage to grab on the branch beside her. "Shizuru! Don't just go jumping on me like that!" she snarled on the woman behind her who said she's scared but looked far from it. "Yeah you look scared alright." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Mao Natsuki doesn't believe I'm scared" Shizuru covered her face with her hand and started sobbing.

And as if she has never been in the same situation before Natsuki panicked…again "Oi-ano Sh-shizuru, sorry, here" she rub her back gently "come now I'll hold your hand OK?"

And as if on cue Shizuru raise her face up free from tears and smiled sweetly with "Okinni my Nat-su-ki" not giving Natsuki any second thoughts and grabs her hand holding it tight.

Natsuki just sigh and grumble incoherently (again) "Shizuru don't crush my fingers." Trying to pull her hand away but Shizuru won't let go, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey where did Chie and Aoi go?" Youkino asked.

The looked at each other with questioning looked.

"Maybe they went ahead we better follow them." Reito suggested. They all agree and followed the trail.

***********************

They have been walking for awhile they can't still see the two.

"Have they gone off that far?" Natsuki ask.

"Maybe we're toss." Haruka answered.

"Its 'Lost' Hakura." Youkino corrected.

"That's what I said!"

"Shhhh." Reito signaled them to keep quiet. They hear some rustling on the nearby bush. They all froze. The rusting is getting closer then it stopped. They looked at each other. Then just as the cold wind blew…"Haaaaaaa…" a hand grab Rieto by the ankle.

Startled a thin and sharp unmanly like scream came out from his mouth "EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" he jumps, hair rising up. Surprised the others also let out a scream and started running in different direction.

**************************************************************

Midori is holding her tummy while laughing like crazy, moving the flashlight away from her face. "Oh shit *laugh* my stomach hurt those idiots ran like scampering rabbits *laugh –wiping tears* oh priceless, priceless." She pull her self together and started looking around her, she can't see anyone. "Now where am I? I think I'm lost. HEY!" she called out "I was just joking come out now!" no one answered her. She just shrugged her shoulder. "Well might as well continue the hunt." She walked ahead without exact direction in mind.

*********************************

Nao, Shiho, Tate

"Stop!" Shiho shout, her feet hurts from running and she's running out of breathe "I'm tired *hah-hah-ha* where are we anyway?"

Tate sat on the ground catching his breath. Nao leaned on a tree sweating and gasping for air "I have no fucking idea where we are. "

*rustling-rustling* their head snap up alarmed "What was that?" Tate asked.

The rustling continues and the "HHHHOOOOOOHHHHH"

The three wasted no time "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" they started running while screaming (again).

Up in the tree an owl's head turned 180 degrees wondering what disturbed his prey. "Hooooh?"

******************************************************

Chie and Aoi

"Ahahahahahaha *laugh* Chie you're so mean they went out running like wild boars *laugh*"

Chie joined her girlfriend in laughing. "I can't believe Reito could scream like that, he sounded more like a chick giving birth with triplets *laughing hard*"

*************************************************

"Haruka where are we?" Youkino asked in a worried voice.

"I have no idea."

*rustle-rustle*

"What was that?" Haruka grabbed Yukino's hand looking at the bushes on their right.

"What ever that is I have no plans of finding out." She pulled Haruka and moved away from that place.

A puzzled eye followed them as they moved away from that place, when the two was out of sight a gleeful looking creature moved out of the bushes giving out a happy 'rrrriiiiibbbbiiit!'.

********************************

She's no longer sure why they're running but one thing is for sure, they're lost. "Zuru …hah-hah*tired* I need rest." She dropped on her knees and leaned on the tree trunk.

"Me too" exhausted.

They remained quiet for awhile.

"My Natsuki sure looks so cute right now, she looked like she just had a very exhausting but very satisfying sex *giggle*"

Face turned red "Shizuru! I can't believe you, were lost, tired and hungry and all you can think about is perverted things! Shame on you."

"Mao but Natsuki really looked like she just had-" she was stopped by Natsuki's hand covering her mouth.

"Stop! Don't even try to finish that sentence."

"*sigh* Fine." She gave up, but she won't be Fuji no Shizuru if she can't find a way to get back at her puppy. "Ne, Na-su-ki?"

Not aware of her nearly doom Natsuki closed her eyes and still trying to get her energy back "What?"

"I don't see anybody else around." She said huskily.

"Sure you won't were lost" eyes still close.

"Maybe we could do something to pass the time…Something worthy and enjoyable." She trailed her finger from Natsuki's neck to her lips.

Her eyes snap open, she maybe dense sometimes but not this time, she can feel it in her bones Shizuru is up to no good she turned to face her "No- don't you-Hmmmppp-" but she was too late. The hunter already got her prey.

And for the first time during that night the woods heard a different type of scream "SSSSHHHHIIIZUUURRRRUUU!!!" (I'll leave that one to you're imagination).

***************************

Each of them tried to find they're way, finding their own path...and then finally.

Mai and Mikoto

"Mai! I found a clearing!" They both headed on it.

********************

Yukino/Haruka

"There let's go that way."

*********************

Shiho/Tate/Nao

"Come this way." He guided the two women behind him.

**************************

"At last! Moonlight!" Mai exclaimed.

"Tokiha?"

"Yuuichi you're here too? Thank gods."

They were not there long when Youko and Reito joined them almost at the same time.

"What a coincidence almost all of us are here." Youko calmly said.

"We should find our way back it's almost dawn I can't believe Midori got us into this." Nao said frantically.

"Heeyy! Wait for us!" Chie shouted pulling an exhausted Aoi.

"Where have you been? We've looking for you?" Reito glare at the two.

The two just exchange glances and secretly smiled "Oh we-ah-we got lost yeah we got lost."

Out of tiredness any of them no longer had any strength left to speak much. The silence was only broken when they heard Mikoto's cry.

"Mai! I found something look!" they followed her cry not far from where they are.

"Look Mai a cave!" Mikoto pointed at the cave's mouth excitedly. "Let's check it out."

An eerie feeling rose inside them, they were just starting to recover from their misadventures and none of them is ready to take another one, especially after Midori's story, well except for the very excited cat girl who found the cave.

"Uhm *gulp* maybe tomorrow Mikoto."

"But Mai!"

"No, we need to get back to the camp, were all tired and hungry, we need some rest." She tagged the girl's hand.

They just turned their back from the cave when "_oooooohhhhhhhh!!!"_

The hair on their neck rose, they froze. Feet stocked on the ground they slowly looked at each other "W-what w-was that?"Shijo asked in trembling voice.

"I-it was nothing just the wind. Yeah just the wind." Tate tried to sound a little reassuring, he's not sure if he did though.

"It doesn't sound like a wind to me…" Nao said.

"Shut up Nao-" Mai was about to say something more when –

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

Their eyes went wide staring at each other cold sweat started to come out, the sound from the cave didn't sound like a wind at all and finally "_AAAAAHHHHHHH!_" a scorching scream came from the cave.

With lighting speed the group ran like a wind all screaming at the top of their lungs…Their adventure is not yet over.

*******************************

Inside the cave

Two figure lying contently at the cold ground of the cave both spent from their own adventure just now. Their quiet moment was disrupted when they thought they heard screaming's.

"Ara what was that?"

"I thought I heard screaming?"

*silence*

"Nah, maybe it's nothing" she pulled her lover closer "Maybe next time I should bring my sleeping bag where ever I go every time we go camping it's more comfortable than cold grounds."

"Ara-ara them maybe next time you won't just pull me inside a cave, our first spot was more comfortable you know *smirk*"

"There's no way I would do this outside, someone might see us! Let's just forget it." She said in a retired tone. The woman in her arms just gave out a low sexy laugh.

"Yes maybe next time you should bring that sleeping bag when we go nature trekking."

"shut up."

***********************************************************

On The Bus (Trip back home)

Almost all of them have black around their eyes, drooping, and looking all limp, not the usual look of those who had just their camping trip. No longer caring about anything else each find a comfortable place to sleep, the trip back home was peaceful. The campers looked awfully exhausted, except for the couple at the far end of the bus sleeping with a content smile on their faces hands locked with each other.

Youko on her sleep kept uttering something like "forgot something-don't -know -what," she softly said on her sleep.

***********************************

"Finally I found the way ba-" the place is cleared "What the-" she looked around "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Midori cried realizing her situation.

She was left at the camp.

**THE END**

***********************

**Omake:**

Shizuru's hand started to linger on Natsuki's lap when she felt something on her pocket.

Shizuru: Ara Natsuki what is this?

Natsuki: (still sleepy) What?

Shizuru: in your pocket.

Natsuki: (Pulled the thing out) Oh, it's a button I found it last night.

Shizuru : I have never seen that kind before.

Chie: Lemme see. (checking) Oh this button is old, they no longer make this kind, but it was common about 20 years ago though…(sounded confident and proud of her knowledge about things).

***silence***

Natsuki: 20?

Chie: Yes, as matter of fact my-*froze-face went pale-blood ran cold*

Natsuki: *gulp* I-I-I. This is an antique then…you can have it.

Chie: No it's yours

Natsuki: Take it

Chie: No

Natsuki: Take it!

Chie: No!

*then* GRAB! SWALLOW!

**Eyes went wide………**

Mai: Mikoto! Spit it out!

Mikoto: *face turned blue-choking*

**EVERYBODY PANICKED!**

I don't know which is scarier, a twenty year old button or a choking Mikoto…I think Mai is much scarier this time.

*********************

Author: Thank you for reading** please review**. And I would like to thank Reade-sama for reading my

work for me, thank you for the suggestions. If there's still something else wrong with it feel free

to tell me. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!

.


End file.
